


Waiting by the Sea

by zoronoa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny waits for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



> Done for Delicatale.


End file.
